My Sensei the Lover
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: All Might is dating Deku's mother but one day Deku catches his mom and All Might having 'fun'. When his mother's out he decides to go to All Might on what he saw. Little did he know it was going to be one hell of a talk. ONE-SHOT!


**MY FIRST MY HERO ACADEMIA STORY! DEKU POV!**

My name is Izuku Midoriya but everybody calls me Deku. I'm 18 years old and currently at third year at UA High in Musutafu in Japan. I'm 5'7, got dirty green hair, a sharp face, and I'm relatively in shape. Nothing impressive, but I'm not fat or skinny, and I'm pretty fit. Oh and I'm a hero. Now that I'm about to graduate and study at the University of Melbourne in Melbourne, Victoria in Australia, I feel like I've finished a big journey. My Quirk is All-For-One, the same one as the famous All Might aka the best hero in Japan. No offense I love my birth nation but I feel like Japan is too conservative for me. Australia is sooo much more diverse and progressive. When I visited Sydney in the 6th grade, I saw Pakistani, Mexican, Ghanaian, Chinese, Malaysian, Indian, Greek, Italian, Russian, Sudanese, Brazilian, and Turkish restaurants all in the same city. No where in Japan is there so much variety. Besides diversity, I plan to further my Hero studies. Australian universities have some of the best programs in the field and Melbourne has the best institute dedicated to Quirk research in the world! I can't wait to go to the Land Down Under. In fact I might plan on becoming a citizen of Australia and permanently moving to the country to become part of a melting pot.

I'd just finished school for the day. I was supposed to go bowling with my friends Ochaco Uraraka, Eijirou Kirishima, Shouto Todoroki, and my frenemy Katsuki Bakugou aka Kacchan. They too were studying abroad. Katsuki was coming with me to Australia because he too wanted to further his powers and become a hero in Australia because it was so much more liberal that the Australians probably wouldn't mind putting up with his destructiv nature and badass attitude. Kirishima also going to Australia but he was going to the University of Sydney because he said Sydney was the most manliest city in the country. Australia will serve him well with his Quirk. Uraraka was going to the University of Auckland because New Zealand was much more quieter and still as diverse. She was the type of person not to make waves and believed that New Zealand's climate was the perfect place for her Quirk of Zero Gravity (her words not mine). Finally Todoroki was going to the University of California at Berkeley because it had one of the best programs for his quirk of Half-Hot and Half-Cold. Actually Berkeley was the place to be for half anything Quirks. However I worry about him going to America due to that idiot Donald Trump as president. He was also going to settle down in Los Angeles after college. But back to the present I decided to cancel because I wanted some time alone.

Ever since my dad Hisashi divorced my mom two years ago for some skank in London I just sort of became much more resigned and kept to myself. Even after the shock of my Dad's departure I still didn't feel like enjoying other people's company. This reclusive behavior was especially strengthened by the fact that I'm gay.

Sure, being gay doesn't mean I have to keep to myself. Fortunately my friends (including Kacchan) were all understanding of my sexuality and very supportive. Uraraka told me Australia is one of the best places to be gay and Melbourne has one hell of a gay nightlife. I had hoped my mom would be as understanding. I hadn't told her yet that I was gay yet.

So I decided to skip on the bowling and walk straight home. My mother Inko would be there probably hanging out with her boyfriend, Toshinori Yagi aka All Might. Yep you heard me right! The greatest hero in Japan and probably the world is dating my mother. The man who gave me my Quirk is dating my mother. The guy who everyone at UA High looks up to is dating my mother. If you thought that it was awkward well you're wrong. IT'S FUCKING EMBARRASSING! Made even more due to the fact that I have a crush on him, my own teacher!

Oh All Might.

All Might was quite possibly the first guy crush I'd ever had. He was 42 years old and HOT. Like, porn-star-material hot. He was at least six foot four tall with short blonde hair with two distinct bangs that stand up over his head, tanned skin, and rippling muscles. The most noticeable of which were his massive pecs which clearly showed through any T-shirt he wore. He had a habit of wearing shirts that were a size too small and you could always see the outline of his washboard abs and huge pecs. Not to mention he was a super friendly guy and an extremely kind boyfriend to my mother. And yet he preferred to stay in his hero form whenever he's dating my mom. Probably due to the fact that I was the one of the only people who knew of his true form. But I can forgive all of it if it wasn't for the fact that he is unfortunately straight.

Or so I thought...

I was able to walk home in about twenty minutes. Loud music was playing inside, so after knocking on the door a few times I pulled the spare key out from under the doormat and let myself in. The radio was playing loudly in the front room but I couldn't see mom or All Might anywhere. They often play this music to get in touch with their younger selves. Maybe Mom put it on and went out with All Might somewhere?

I dumped my bag at the door and walked upstairs hoping to take a long shower before anyone returned home, but as I walked past my room I thought I could hear noises coming from my mother's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, so I crept softly over to the crack and peered inside.

Woah...

I had a perfect view of the sex scene playing out in front of me.

Mom was lying on her back at the end of her bed with her legs hanging over the end. Stark naked. Standing in front of her and holding her hips, also completely naked, was All Might. His bare cock was deep inside her, and you could see the muscles on his chest and arms ripple with each thrust. Over and over again he slammed his dick inside her with such force that the bed was shaking. It was the most intense and erotic thing I had ever witnessed.

I couldn't look away.

Mom was facing away from me, but All Might could look up at any moment and see me watching through the crack in the doorway. Lucky for me he was too engrossed with my mother to be bothered looking around. His eyes were shut and his hands were crossed above his head now. Moans escaped from both of them as they began to climax, and still I couldn't look away. Id only ever dreamed of seeing All Might like this, and now here it was playing out before me. I wished it were me in my mother's place.

The moaning increased as they each reached orgasm. Mom reached down to grab All Might's hips and pulled him deeper inside her. All Might obliged and gave a few thrusts so hard that I was sure my mother was going to be sore afterwards. Milky white cum began to leek from mom's pussy as All Might emptied his load into her. And then he pulled out.

And oh my gosh. It was the biggest cock I'd ever seen.

I'd showered with my Dad before and he had a good ten inches, so I'd thought seen the size of a normal dick. My own dick was 9 1/2 inches, which I was immensely proud of. But All Might's manhood put all that to shame with his 15 inches of uncut cock.

I hadn't been able to see it at first because it was buried inside my mother, but now that he had pulled out, it was hanging there in all it's shining glory. Still covered in cum, it was glossy and wet, and I couldn't take my eyes off it.

That is, until All Might opened his eyes and saw me staring.

I swear an electric shock raced through me as our eyes made contact. For a moment I thought he was going to say something to Mom. But then he broke eye contact, leaned down and kissed my mother on the lips, and pretended like nothing had happened.

I bolted.

I ran for the shower. Turned the water on, stripped naked, jumped in, and sat down. I sat there with the water rushing over me for ages, just reliving the scene I had just witnessed. Was All Might going to say something to my mom? Was I going to be I trouble? Was this the end of any possibilities I might have had to see him again?

But I still felt as though I'd watched something private. Well I had. I'd just seen my mother have sex with her super hot boyfriend. And I felt as though I'd intruded on something I really shouldn't have seen.

I felt awful.

After a good twenty minutes in the shower, I turned the water off, wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way to my bedroom. I just heard the door close downstairs, so the two of them must be leaving. That was good. I'd have time to think through everything.

I searched through my clothes for a pair of boxers and changed into them. I always went about in boxers at home if no one else was there. It was so much more freeing and comfortable than wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

I lay down on my double bed.

Wow.

I'd just seen All Might naked.

After all those dreams and fantasies of seeing him in underwear, I'd just seen him without the underwear. And ohhhh it was so much better. I kept remembering the sight of his dick. Wet, shiny, and most importantly, huge. I had no idea dicks could even grow that big. Curious, I peeled back my underwear to take a look at my own cock. Five inches flaccid, but it could definitely get to nine inches when hard. Trust me, I'd measured. I started to stroke myself. I wanted to get my dick as big as it could so that I could really compare the size difference.

With the images I just seen replaying in my mind it wasn't difficult to get quite a boner really quickly. I grabbed a ruler and measured. Yep. Still 9 inches. All Might's cock was at least six inches bigger than mine. Maybe more. Oh, how I wanted to hold his dick in my hand. To see what it really feels like.

I continued to stoke myself and was nearly to orgasm when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Maybe they hadn't gone out after all?

"Yeah?"

"Hey Deku, it's All Might. I just wanted to talk to you about before."

My heart died just a little. I couldn't even manage the brainpower to form words. All Might was standing outside my door while I was lying on my bed stroking myself to him.

"Uh-umm i-"

"Can I come in?"

Oh my goodness.

Completely ashamed, I jumped under the covers of my bed to hide the very obvious tent in my boxers.

"Uh yeah sure" I managed to squeak out.

All Might opened the door and took a step in. He was fully clothed again and looked just as handsome as he usually did; if not more. If I'm completely honest, I was slightly disappointed he wasn't going shirtless like he sometimes did at our house.

He walked over and sat on the bed beside me. There was an awkward pause before he started.

"First off, Inko's gone out. She went to pick up some dinner for us, and doesn't know that you saw what happened."

Holy shit. I was alone in the house with All Might, and the boner in my boxers was getting stronger.

"Can I ask, how much did you see?" He asked uncertainly.

"Most of it. I watched for about 10 minutes..."

"Oh."

"Look, I'm really sorry..." I started. "I didn't mean to watch you guys, but when I saw what was happening, I really couldn't stop myself..."

He looked at me with those big brown eyes of his and actually laughed.

Yep. That's right. Laughed.

"It's alright, bud I get it. I would've done the same thing if I was your age. I'm not upset at you for watching."

"Wait. You're not?"

"Not at all. Though Inko might be, so don't tell her. I'd hate to have her know her own son was watching her and her boyfriend having sex."

He wasn't even upset one bit. I think I liked him even more, if that were possible.

"Oh no I wasn't gonna tell mom, don't worry." I started. Then I decided to go one further. "I just thought you'd be more worried that I saw your dick..."

"What? You actually thought I'd be worried? Deku, we're both men. We're allowed to see other guys' dicks."

Woah. That hadn't occurred to me. I mean, it made sense, but because I was gay I just assumed that guys didn't show other guys their cocks.

"Plus, I get it. Your Dad left you a few years back, and you don't have another male role model to look up to, right?"

The conversation had taken a slightly weird turn. I didn't just look up to All Might, I adored him. But I could hardly say that to him, so I just nodded.

All Might got a strange look in his eyes.

"In fact," he began, "You probably haven't seen any other men naked since your dad divorced your mom. Right?"

Again, I just nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak, and All Might was acting a little different.

"Well, how about this. I'll strip down, you can strip down, and we'll have a men's moment together. Just me and you." He said nonchalant. "You can see what a fully developed man looks like for the first time in years."

Oh. My. Holy. Hell. All Might just asked me to get naked with him. I had been dreaming of this day since I first met him, and now it was happening. I couldn't nod, I couldn't speak, my body just froze for a bit.

Taking my silence as nervousness, All Might said "Oh come on, it'll be fine. Just two men together getting to know each other better."

Snap. Something clicked inside me. My body unfroze, my nervousness died, and I was able to function again. If I was getting naked with All Might, I was going to make the most of it. I could not be a ball of nerves right now.

"Um.. ok sure." I said.

"Great!"

He jumped up off the bed and began to strip. Just like that. I couldn't help staring; he was the picture of perfect physical health and in the prime of his life.

First the shirt came off. Slowly, like he knew I was studying him the whole time. One by one his abs appeared from underneath the shirt, and now that I was up close I could see that he had a light brown treasure trail on his tanned skin. Then his pecs popped out, and they were huge with dark brown nipples. I hadn't noticed it in my mother's room before but he also had a smooth hairless chest. Then the shirt was fully removed and I could take him all in at once. Perfectly sculpted arms with bulging biceps and a little bit of hair on his forearms. I also noticed that there was no difference in tan line on his arms compared to his chest, just showing how often he went shirtless.

I looked up and saw him looking at me. He'd noticed how much I was staring. Then he actually flexed his muscles for me, and put his hands behind his head. He had just the perfect amount of underarm hair, and it wasn't scruffy or bushy either. Just nice and smooth. I wanted to feel it instantly, but restrained myself.

"Well? What do you think of this rig?" He ventured, still flexing. He had a sly look in his eye that made me think he might be hinting at something.

I paused, not sure what to say. "You look... amazing..." I said, and I sincerely hoped I wasn't drooling. Here was this super hot guy standing shirtless in my bedroom flexing his muscles for me. I'd only dreamed of this.

He started to unzip his jeans and I could feel my boner returning with renewed force. First the zipper opened and I could clearly see his package sitting inside his dark blue boxers. The head of his cock was extremely obvious and I guessed he was about 8 inches flaccid. He pulled the jeans off without wasting any time and stood there in his underwear letting me stare at him.

I must admit I was slightly disappointed he wasn't going commando, but I was hardly complaining. I climbed out from under the sheets so he could see that I was already in my boxers.

All Might looked at me mischievously. "First one out of their boxers wins."

We both dropped our underwear at the same time and stood staring at the other persons package. Both of us were sporting full boners.

"Woah, Deku... you got quite the cock there, eh?" All Might said whilst staring at my dick.

It felt kind of weird having someone stare at my cock, but then again, I suppose I owed him one after what I intruded on before. "It's nothing compared to yours though..."

"Oh nonsense." He crouched down so that he was eye level with my dick and actually held it with both hands, examining it. "Why, you must have a good 9 inches here."

"Yeah, but you must have at least 15 inches. Your cock's huge..."

"15.4 inches actually, but even mine wasn't this big when I was your age. You're gonna be as big as me for sure, Deku."

This was so weird. All Might, my teacher, major crush and mother's boyfriend, was naked in my room holding my dick in his hands telling me that I had a really big cock.

"You really think so?"

"Oh absolutely. The girls will love it." He said, averting his eyes from mine.

There was something about the way he said 'girls'. Something that made me think he might know I was gay. Or at least have a suspicion. But if so, why was he doing this with me? And why was his cock so erect? Surely he wasn't turned on... by me?

There was no way I was going to say anything to confirm his suspicions. If I was wrong, and he didn't know, this could go really badly. I needed to change the subject.

"So what exactly did you have in mind when you suggested this?" I asked. "Do we just stand and stare at each other or what?"

"How about this. I'll lie down on your bed, and you can explore me. Anywhere you like. Touch, feel, rub, or stroke, I don't mind. It's a chance for you to completely understand what will happen to your body during puberty and you can see what a real man looks like. No area is out of bounds. It is a teacher's job to guide his students, even if it's with the body."

Now this, I was going to enjoy. I'd been dreaming of doing this basically since I met him. And strangely enough, I didn't feel nervous or embarrassed, just excited.

"Ok sure, sounds good."

"Great! Glad your Ok with it." He lay down on my bed face up, closed his eyes, and put his hands behind his head; exposing his underarms. "Good to go, bhddy."

Oh wow where to start... Here was this sexy beast lying on my bed naked waiting for me to explore his body. I wasn't sure what to begin with. I sat down beside him on the edge of the bed and lifted my hand onto his pecs. I'd always had a pec, abs, and underarm-hair fetish, so I decided to start with those.

His pecs were so big, but so tight also. None of the fat or jiggly bits that some guys have, these were rock hard. I ran my hand over his pecs, feeling his hairless chest as I went. All Might moaned a little as my hands brushed over his big brown nipples. Slowly my hand strayed down to his abs, and I had to run my hands up and down them a few times before I was able to believe just how solid they were. These were some truly rock hard washboard abs, each one clearly defined and golden brown like the rest of his tanned body.

I could have stayed there rubbing his chest for hours, but I didn't know how long my mom would be out for and I wanted to cover his whole body before we had to finish.

I think All Might must have sense my rush, because he opened his eyes and said "Don't worry, Inko went all the way to her favorite Nepalese place to grab food. We have at least an hour before she's home. Don't rush it." He said the last bit with a wink...

He winked at me... what was that supposed to mean?

I lifted my hands up to his underarms, one hand on either side, and ran my hands through his lush, yellow underarm-hair. It was perfect. Silky smooth, and not too much either. I hated men who didn't keep their pits trimmed and just let a big forest grow there. But All Might's was perfect.

Just like the rest of him.

So I decided to take it a step further. I leaned in and ran my nose through his underarm-hair, breathing in deeply at the same time. He smelled amazing; it had a sort of musky manliness to it, but didn't smell either. Just clean and masculine. I loved it.

It suddenly occurred to me how gay what I just did was. Smelling someone's underarm hair? It screams gay. I was worried I might have offended All Might or something so I pulled back abruptly.

All Might opened his eyes, "What's the matter? You were doing fine." He winked again.

"I just kind of thought... you know... it's a little weird what I did."

"Nah man, all good. There weren't any problems. I told you, do whatever you like. I'm all yours."

I guess I didn't look convinced, because his next sentence was "How about next you take a look at TJ down there. I know dicks are a big part of puberty and guys get really curious, so play with him all you want."

Woah... an open invitation to explore his dick. TJ I guessed stood for Toshinori Junior. I reached down and began to fondle his raging boner with my right hand.

"In fact, if you're curious, you might like to see how a man blows his load too."

I just stared. I'd watched enough porn to know that this was an open sexual invitation, but I never thought I'd get it from All Might.

I looked him straight in the eye, and said, "Hell yes."

He sat up. Smiled. And said "Switch places."

We did. I lay down on the bed and All Might stood up, walked to the end of the bed, and pulled me further down the bed closer to him. He got down on his knees, looked at me slyly and said "I'll teach you how to give a blowjob. That's an important part of being a man. Then you can practise on me."

With that he leaned in and took the head of my throbbing cock into his mouth. It felt so amazing that I almost came straight away. He sucked hard on my member, and began to go up and down on it, lowering his mouth further onto it on each drop. After about a minute he pulled all the way off, took a deep breath, and deep-throated my entire nine inches in one go. He stayed in that position for a while, his nose planted in my blonde pubes, sucking hard on my cock with all his might.

My pleasure metre was breaking. It had hit 10 ages ago and was now well over 11. The extreme pleasure from having my entire cock imbedded inside his mouth pushed me almost to breaking point. I was moaning like crazy. "I'm... gonna... cum" I managed to squeak out. With that, All Might pulled all the way off, paused, and dove back down, taking my entire length in once more, burying his nose in my pubic hair, and began to use his tongue to play with my piss slit whilst sucking tremendously hard.

The pleasure was too intense. I hit the point of no return and began to squirt jets of warm creamy cum into his awaiting mouth. Four... five... SIX strong jets of cum. It was the most intense orgasm I'd ever experienced, and All Might swallowed the entire load.

He pulled off, licked the cum from his lips, and dove back down to lick my cum covered cock.

"Mhmm, you're delicious..."

I couldn't speak... it was the most amazing thing I'd ever experienced in my life.

All Might finished with my cock and looked me in the eye. "Your turn." He winked. "Think you can manage? TJ is pretty big..."

"Oh I can manage." I'd never given a blowjob before, and I wasn't sure how I was going to manage with All Might's nine inch monster cock, but after what I'd just experienced, I felt like I could do anything.

We switched places again and I knelt down at the end of the bed. All Might sat on the end of the bed in front of me, his cock was already dripping with precum in anticipation.

"Just do what I did. It's not too hard. Just make sure you keep your teeth to yourself." He said and leaned back on his elbows.

Without a moments hesitation I dove down on his cock, taking the first eight inches in all at once, and began to suck. I figured if I couldn't take in his entire length then I should probably focus on pleasuring what I could take in, so I began to use my tongue to play around with his piss slit.

Moans escaped his mouth, getting louder the longer I went.

After a little while I began to try and get deeper onto his cock, so I began to take in half an inch at a time to see how far I could get; all the while sucking and running my tongue around the head of his dick. After about a minute I'd made it another two inches down and was holding at least ten inches of his amazingly thick cock in my mouth.

"Ooohhhh... Dekuuuuu..." He moaned, "That feels amazing..."

All Might didn't do this part on me but I decided to suck his huge shaved balls as well. I pulled off his dick and started to rub it with both hands (because both hands could easily fit) and then leaned down and took in one of his balls. They were huge and heavy even though he'd only just cummed in my mother less than an hour ago.

"Deku wha- OOHHHH... oooh Aaahhh... that feels heavenly" he moaned. "Is this your first time giving a blowjob?"

I nodded.

"Well I don't know how you learnt so well but you're... an absolute natural... oh my God that feels... great... oooohhhhh..."

His moaning turned me on so much and my dick was already becoming hard again. I moved to his second ball and began to roll it around in my mouth, sucking and playing with it. After a minute or two I decided to try and take both his balls into my mouth at the same time.

I came off, took a deal breath, and leaned down again taking both balls into my mouth at once. They barely fit but I was able to roll them around and tongue them still.

All Might's moans quickly became roars of pleasure and his hips began to buck against my mouth in an effort to increase his pleasure.

"Ohhh... oh stop... Deku I'm gonna cum... stop" He sat up and pulled out of my mouth.

"Sorry All Might sensei... I thought you liked what I was doing and—"

"Are you kidding, I LOVED it! But I can't cum in your mouth. The pleasure's too much I can't take it I need to fuck you."

"Wait... you wanna fuck me?"

"Hell yes, now get up on the bed."

This was my dream come true. I did exactly what he said and he dashed over to his pants lying on the floor and pulled a condom out of the pocket.

"Wait All Might sensei," I said, "I wanna go bare back. No condom. If that's ok with you of course..."

"Hell yes it is. I was only using the condom cause I thought you'd want me to." He tossed the condom on on the floor and grinned at me cheekily, "I've been wanting to do this with my favorite student for ages."

"WHAT? And I've wanted to do this with you for ages! But I thought you were straight?"

"Bi actually. Now let's get going my cock is aching to release."

I lay down on the bed, head on my pillow. I put my legs over All Might's shoulders to open up my ass to him. He ran one finger around my ass hole and I got goosebumps all over. I had no idea that that area was so sensitive.

"This might hurt a little, so I'm gonna open you up slowly." He warned.

He pushed his finger inside my ass, and the pleasure just from that was incredible. After some wriggling and feeling around inside, he inserted a second finger and began to scissor them open and close to stretch me further. The pain wasn't unbearable and was covered by the extreme pleasure I was experiencing at the same time. Soon he had three fingers inside my ass, and he slowly fucked me with his fingers for a minute or so before pulling them out entirely.

"You're ready." His cock was dripping precum all over the bed, and there was a different kind of hunger in his eyes. A longing. A more primal instinct.

He climbed up onto his knees and I wrapped my legs around his muscular torso. Leaning over me, hands on my shoulders, he aimed his cock at my hole. I suddenly felt his warm cock head pressing up against my loosed anus, and all of a sudden he was in.

The pleasure was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. Easily more enjoyable than what I'd received before during the blowjob, but mixed with a dull pain that made it an even more erotic experience. He was only an inch inside me at the moment, but his cock was thick, and his cock head was more so. Slowly he began to thrust deeper inside me, going slightly deeper on each thrust. He had opened me up well so the pain wasn't as intense as it could have been. All I felt was the utter pleasure of being so full; of having this hot stud's huge raging cock inside me, pumping in and out. He was nine inches in now... ten inches... eleven inches...

"Oh my God... All Might sensei, you're splitting me open..." I managed between breaths.

He stopped thrusting and held himself, twelve inches deep, inside me, allowing my hole to adjust. "I'm not going any further in, I don't want to hurt you."

"No!" I gasped. "No, I want you all the way in. I need to feel your whole cock inside me. I need you to fill me up completely. I need to you hump my ass as hard as you can. Please... I need this."

"Ok, if you're sure."

And with one fluid movement he pulled almost all the way out, and rammed his entire cock inside me, all the way in.

"Oohhh aaaahhhhh..." my moaning was probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear, but I didn't care. I'd done it. I'd completely engulfed All Might's entire length. 15 inches of thick raging manhood was balls deep inside of me and it topped anything else I'd experienced that day, or anything else since.

Without another word he began to fuck me, thrusting in and out, pounding me with his powerful hips. My own cock was completely hard again and began to leak precum that trickled down my shaft and to my anus, lubricating All Might's cock along with my ass juices and his own precum. All Might began to pick up the pace now, thrusting harder and harder each time. The bed began to shake as his pounding increased. I reached up and began to stroke his muscular chest, paying special attention to his large nipples. Both of us were close, I could feel it. The speed and intensity of his thrusts increased beyond what I thought was humanly possible as he jackhammered away at my ass. Both of us were moaning loudly as I stroked his chest and he thrusted in and out of me.

Then suddenly, I came. I hadn't even stroked myself once; it was purely a result of All Might's monster dick and the feeling of being so filled with him. My milky white cum sprayed both our chests as I let out six or seven long jets of my spunk. I'd only cum minutes before during the blowjob, but my young and excited body had rejuvenated completely.

All Might's poundings didn't even falter as I came into both our chests. His eyes were closed now, his muscular frame flexing and tensing with each thrust of his hips. I knew he must be close, and his moans continued louder than ever.

Eyes still closed, and both of us covered in cum, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. We held the kiss for a moment before he broke away, let out a roar of absolute ecstasy, and began to cum in my ass. He filled up my ass with only three jets of cum and pulled out of me to unload the rest. Five... six... seven... eight... nine incredibly strong jets of cum hit my chest and face and then even more began to dribble out of his limp cock, falling onto my own cock.

All Might lay next to me in bed and we hugged, rubbing our cum covered cocks together between us.

"That," he whispered, "was the most intense and most amazing sex of my entire life."

"Really?"

"Definitely. I've never cum so much before in my life. You were perfect." And he leaned down and kissed me full on the lips.

We held the kiss for a couple of minutes, before he pulled back saying "Inko will be home soon, we should probably shower and change."

"Yeah, I'm covered in cum."

"I can help you with that. Care to shower with me?"

"You bet."

Actions

 **THE END.**


End file.
